Mama Bree
by Brentinator
Summary: When Chase gets hurt in the lab and Mr. Davenport isn't home, Bree and Adam take care of Chase, and Bree turns into mama Bree. Rated K plus for part two.
1. Chapter 1

(In this story, Adam is 7, Bree is 6 and Chase is 5)

Chase's POV.

I was reading a book in the lab. Bee-Bee was playing with her dolls, and Adee was playing with his trucks. Adee came over to me and tapped my shoulder. I tried to ignore him, but he kept tapping me.

"Chasey!" He whined.

"What Adee?" I demanded as I slammed the book shut.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Adee asked.

"What's the game?" I asked.

"It's called Bionic brother toss. I throw you with my super strength and see how far you go." Adee explained.

"That's sounds dangerous Adee. I don't wanna get hurt because of you being stupid and throwing me." I explained as I went back to my book.

But Adee picked me up anyway, making me drop the book.

"Bee-Bee! Chasey and I are playing a game!" Adee yelled as he carried me one side of the lab.

"Adee don't do it!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

"Ready Bee-Bee?" Adee asked.

Bee-Bee nodded, she didn't talk much.

"Three, four, one!" Adee yelled.

I felt myself flying through the air for a second before crashing on some of daddy's inventions. My entire body hurt so bad and I started crying and screaming.

Bree's POV.

I ran over to Chasey and picked him up.

"Chasey, are you ok?" I asked.

"It...it hurts Bee. Hurts bad." Chasey whined before crying more.

"Adee why did you hurt Chasey?!" I yelled as I cradled my baby brother.

"I didn't think he would get hurt. I wanted to have fun!" Adee yelled.

"Well daddy isn't home and now we have to take care of Chasey." I explained.

"What do we do? We aren't doctors or adults. We don't know how to take care of people." Adee explained.

"Daddy normally puts us in our capsules to scan us when we get hurt." I remembered as I saw something red on my hand.

"What's this Adee?" I asked as I showed him my hand.

"I think daddy said it's called blood. And if we saw it, we needed to get him. Is it you or Chasey?" Adee asked.

"Chasey. I'm not hurt." I said.

"Do I need to get the magic bandaid?" Adee asked.

"No there's too much. We need to make him comfy, find out where the blood is coming from." I explained.

"Let's put him down here." Adee said as he grabbed Chasey's blanket that he slept with sometimes in his capsule and a sofa pillow and put them on the ground.

I laid him down gently and held his hand.

"Adee, daddy has some bandages in the drawer under his desk. Can you go get them?" I asked.

Adee nodded and left.

"Chasey, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"No no. It hurts Bee-Bee." Chasey said before starting to cry again.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Everywhere, my arm hurts a lot." Chasey explained as tears were running down his cheeks.

"Alright, let me look, ok? It may hurt a bit." I explained as I picked up his arm.

Chasey gripped tightly onto his blanket as I looked at his arm. I found out that was where the blood was coming from. Well, their was a little coming from his leg, but it was mostly his arm. Then Adee came back with the bandages.

"Thanks Adee." I smiled as I wrapped the bandages around Chasey's arm and leg.

"You know how to do that?" Adee asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

After a few minutes, we got Chasey bandaged up and everything, then he started crying again.

"No Chasey. Don't cry. What's wrong?" Adee asked.

"I want daddy." Chasey cried.

"Shh. Daddy is at work. But Adee can be daddy. And I can be mommy. You call me mama. And you are the baby." I explained.

"What's mommy?" Chasey asked.

"It's like a daddy, but a girl." I explained as I ran my hand through Chasey's hair.

"That feels good." He whispered.

"You like that Chasey?" I asked.

He nodded as I did it again.

"Do you want your stuffed bunny?" I asked.

"Yes please." Chasey said.

"Daddy, go get baby's bunny." I said.

"You can't boss me around mommy!" Adee yelled.

"Fine! I'll go get it. You watch baby and let me know if he wants something." I explained as I sped to Chasey's capsule, grabbed his bunny and came back.

"Here you go Chasey."

"Thank you mommy." Chasey smiled as he squeezed the bunny.

"Your welcome Chasey." I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair.

Chasey started falling asleep after that. He was just so cute!

"Adee, since you hurt Chasey, I have to put you in time out." I explained.

"But I helped you take care of him!" Adee yelled.

"Don't yell, you'll wake him up. And your time out was originally for 50 trillion minutes, but I decided that now you get 5." I explained.

"Do you know how to know when five minutes are up?" Adee asked.

"Yes now go sit in time out chair." I said as I pointed to the small yellow chair in the corner.

Adee sulked and went to the chair. I didn't really know when five minutes was, so I just counted to five.

"You can get up now Adee." I said.

"That was the quickest time out ever." Adee said.

Then Chasey started waking up again.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Chasey said.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know." Chasey said.

"Daddy, go look in the fridge for something for baby." I ordered as I sat down beside Chasey.

"Okee dokey." Adee said as he went to the fridge.

"How does your arm feel?" I asked.

"Don't touchy! It hurts!" Chasey yelled as he squirmed a bit.

"Ok. Calm down Chasey. I'm not gonna touch." I soothed, running my hand through his hair.

"I brought all of us a snack!" Adee announced as he brought us Oreos and apple juice.

"Yummy!" Chasey yelled.

"Daddy! Baby has to have milk! Not juice!" I yelled.

"But what if baby doesn't want milk? Besides, we don't have any milk." Adee explained.

"Fine. Baby can have juice just this once." I surrendered as I put the straw in the juice box and handed it to Chasey.

After we finished our snack, Chasey started crying again.

"Why are you crying now?" Adee asked.

"I want daddy!" Chasey yelled.

"Daddy is right here." Adee said as he rubbed Chasey's shoulder.

"Real daddy! Not you Adee!" Chasey yelled.

Then we heard the elevator open and we saw daddy walk out.

"I'm home and I made even more money! I didn't even know it was possible, but I'm getting more and more awesome." Daddy said, then he noticed what was going on and picked up Chasey.

"What happened to Chase?" Daddy asked as he held Chasey like a baby.

"Adee came up with a game, Chasey fell on your inventions, so Adee and I played mommy and daddy." I explained.

"So that's why his arm and leg are bleeding?" Daddy asked.

I nodded, then said.

"But I put Adee in time out for five minutes."

"Ok I'll talk to you two later. Right now I need to take care of Chase." Daddy explained.

Adee and I went to go play while daddy fixed Chasey up.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I set Chase on the cyber desk and unwrapped the bandage on his leg. It wasn't bad, so I cleaned it and put a bandage on it. Then I started unwrapping the one on his arm when Chase started squirming.

"Chase. Let me look." I said.

"No it hurts don't touchy!" Chase yelled.

"Chase, let me look. Alright?" I asked.

Chase didn't answer, but stopped squirming while I unwrapped it. The cut was very deep and badly bleeding.

"Oh boy. You need stitches Chase. This is a really bad cut." I explained.

"No! I don't like needles!" Chase yelled.

'Just like Douglas, fear of needles.' I thought to myself as I hugged Chase and said.

"It's the only way you feel better Chase. I'll even make it numb so you can't feel it. Ok?" I asked.

"O...ok." Chase whimpered.

I grabbed a cotton ball with local anaesthesia on it and held it on Chase's arm. He winced a little at first, but then he relaxed. I carried him to the TV and turned on a show for him. Something called Sharkman and Flipperboy or something like that. I didn't care really. Then I saw Adam and Bree come in the room.

"Is he ok daddy?" Bree asked as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah Bree. He's ok." I smiled.

"So am I in trouble?" Adee asked.

"Well, Bree already put you in time out, so no. But you have to tell Chase your sorry." Daddy explained.

"Sorry Chase. Forgive me?" Adam asked his brother.

"Don't do it again, but ok." Chase smiled.

"Alright buddy, can you feel your arm?" I asked Chase.

"No." Chase said.

"Alright, let's get you stitched up real quick then." I said as I picked Chase up and put him on the cyber desk.

After I gave him the stiches, I took him back to the couch. I saw Adam playing with his trucks, but Bree hugged Chase as soon as I brought him **back.** I smiled and went to go work on my newest invention.

Bree's POV.

"Does it hurt anymore Chasey?" I asked.

"I still can't feel it." He giggled, then said.

"Bee-Bee?"

"Yes Chasey?" I asked.

"You are the best mommy ever."

 **Should I make this into a two shot in modern time where Bree is upset because of what Chase said in the end of this and she thinks Tasha is replacing her? Don't worry, I'll throw in some Chase whump. After all, it wouldn't be Susz without it. ;)**

 **You all have my 5 year old sister to thank for this. I normally read her my one shot, Back to bed, for a bedtime story and she wanted me to write a new little Lab rats story, so I got this idea.**

 **This is probably cliche and stupid, but I LOVE the idea.**

 **So let me know if I should make this a two shot or if you want me to leave it like this.**

 **Check out my story Big dreams, big disasters if you haven't! Also, there should be a update on Elite invasion today, so you'll know when that comes out.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree's POV.

Well, Tasha and Leo had recently moved in, and Tasha has officially taken my role of Chase's favorite mommy. Yeah, I remember when that happened. I go on huge missions all the time, and when Chase cut open his arm was the scariest thing that happened to me. That is, until yesterday while we were on a mission and Chase didn't come out safe. That has been the scariest thing ever.

Flashback to yesterday...

"Bree, Adam, stay close. The scientist should be close." Chase explained.

We were tracking down a mad scientist and trying to get him into custody. But we had no idea what, or should I say who, he was sending after us.

"Kids, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" We heard a voice ask.

Adam, Chase and I got in a fighting position and we saw a tall, muscular man staring at us.

"Which one of you is that so called "mission leader?" Dr. Gao wants him...or her." The man said as he pointed at us with a gun.

"I am." Chase said as he shot us a "I'm sorry" look.

"Good boy. Come here, and your siblings won't get hurt." The man explained.

Chase nodded and walked over to him, glancing at us again. Then Adam had a freak out and charged towards them. The man whipped around, grabbed Chase around the neck and held the gun to his head.

"One more step and he gets shot!" The man yelled.

"Guys, it's ok. Get out. I'll be ok" Chase said with a sad look on his face.

Knowing he wouldn't be ok, I charged and knocked the gun out of the man's hand and knocked him to the ground. Then we all ran as the ceiling started collapsing. We were almost out when I heard a bang and a scream. I saw that crazy man, blowing the smoke off his gun and my little brother, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Chase!" I screamed as Adam and I knelt down towards him.

"Have fun, your "mission leader" will be dead in a matter of hours." The man said before disappearing.

"Chase! Chase, are you ok?!" I yelled.

"It hurts...so bad." Chase muttered as he gripped his stomach.

"Adam, pick him up." I said as I helped Adam lift him gently so he didn't get more hurt.

Adam and I started running out to avoid getting crushed when Adam tripped and Chase fell out of Adam's arms. Then a ceiling beam fell right on top of Chase, and I heard a blood curdling scream.

Adam lifted the beam off of Chase, who looked worse, not to mention he still had a bullet in his body. He picked him up and we rushed out of the building.

End of flashback...

The bullet turned out to have poison in it, so that wasn't good for Chase. But at least Dr. Gao had disappeared and no reports on him since. He must've went into hiding or something. Mr. Davenport had extracted the poison, but Chase also had a crushed ankle and several broken ribs. Mr. Davenport had moved him to one of the spare bedrooms and Tasha was babying the crap out of him. Which I knew Chase didn't really care because he was in a lot of pain. I was watching Teen fiance when Tasha came downstairs.

"Hey Tasha." I said.

"Bree, your brothers went to a movie and Donald is at work. I'm about to leave for a news assignment, so can you watch Chase?" Tasha asked.

Have a chance to regain my title of being Chase's favorite mommy? Heck yes!

"Yeah Tasha." I smiled.

"Alright, his pain medication is in the cabinet. Give him some more at 2. Lunch is in the fridge, and try to get Chase to eat, but don't force him. If you need anything at all, call me or your father and we will be home as soon as possible." Tasha explained.

"Alright bye!" I yelled as she closed the door.

I went upstairs to Chase's room and saw that he was waking up.

"Hey Chase." I smiled as I held his hand tightly.

"Bree?" Chase asked weakly.

"Yep. What's wrong Chase?" I asked as I stroked his hair.

"Hurts." Chase said.

"What hurts?" I asked, still stroking his hair.

"My stomach." He groaned as he weakly grabbed it.

"I'm sorry Chase. Tasha said you can't have anymore medicine for two more hours." I explained as I ran my hand through his hair.

"But it hurts." Chase said as he started crying.

"Don't cry Chase." I said in a soothing tone.

I gently pulled down the blankets and looked at Chase's stomach, only to find out it was bleeding again.

"That's not good." I muttered as I started freaking out internally.

"What's wrong Bree?" Chase asked quietly, before he looked down at his stomach.

"I'm gonna call Mr. Davenport. I can't do this." I said as I pulled out my phone.

Normally I wouldn't do this, because I wanted to take care of Chase myself, but this was bad.

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport.

"Chase's stomach is bleeding again." I said as I looked back at my in pain brother.

"Ok, Bree. I'll be home soon. Here's what you need to do. You need to change the bandages, but after you take the old ones off, I want you to get a towel and apply pressure to it and clean it before you put the new ones on. Can you do that?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I...I think so." I said.

"Good. Call me if you have any complications, ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Ok. Bye Mr. Davenport." I said as I hung up and went to grab a towel and the first aid kit.

When I came back in, Chase looked at me.

"Chase, Mr. Davenport gave me instructions, and it may hurt. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked.

"I...I don't know Bree." Chase said.

"Chase, you have to let me help. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok." Chase reluctantly said.

"Wait one second." I said as I sped down to the lab, opened a giant bag of Chase's, Adam's and my old stuff and pulled out a old, falling apart, but still in decent condition, stuffed rabbit and ran back upstairs.

"Here Chase, look who it is!" I smiled as I handed him the rabbit.

"He's falling apart." Chase said.

"Tasha can probably fix him later. Now, I'm gonna start. Alright?" I asked.

Chase nodded and I pulled the blankets down and his shirt up. I started taking off his old bandages and he winced. Then I grabbed the towel and pressed down, making Chase start to cry.

"Shh. It's ok." I soothed as I continued to press down.

I finished a few minutes later and started cleaning the dry blood off. Then I bandaged it up again.

"There we go." I smiled as I looked at the time.

"Do you want lunch Chase?" I asked gently.

"No." Chase said.

"Alright, I'm gonna get mine and come back. Ok?" I asked.

Chase nodded, and I went downstairs, grabbed my lunch and went back upstairs. After I finished, I noticed Chase was asleep, so I kissed his forehead and went downstairs.

-Time skip-

Mr. Davenport got home and I explained that Chase didn't eat the entire time. Mr. Davenport sighed and went down to the lab. I went into Chase's room to see that he was awake.

"Hey Chase." I said.

"Bree?" Chase asked.

"Yes?" I asked, afraid something was wrong again, but I was mistaken greatly.

"Your are still the best mommy ever."

The end.

 **That was a pretty bad ending. I tried!**

 **A lot of people wanted a two shot, so I delivered.**

 **Also, please check out my story Double virus.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
